


Adventures In All Of Time And Space

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AndTheyLoveIt, Multi, Non-Binary Own Character, Notallepisodesareinthestory, OwnCharacterIsInTheDoctorWhoUniverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Based on Series 9.Basically, this fic is what my character would do if they were in the Doctor Who Universe (or what I would do). Not all chapters are going to be episodes, some are going to be made-up adventures. Also, not all episodes are going to be mentioned.I honestly don't know what to put as the summary, so there.





	1. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate is a female but non-binary, and they have medium length red hair (dyed – not ginger), and wears male clothing.    
> The dream is actually a dream I had the other week and I thought it would be good to use it.

_"We're on a date," Amy smirked at the elderly woman as she held the shorter girl on her. "Yeah yeah, we're together, two girls, big shocker!"_

_Clara gripped onto the ginger as she spun around on the computer chair, and looked at her confused. "W-Wait? Together? Date? We just met three seconds ago, I don't even know your name!"_

_The taller girl grinned and extended one of her hands, "Amelia Pond, but you can call me Amy. And remember I was with John when you saw us in Morrisons? I was pushing the trolley. You're the one who followed me here. What do I call you shorty?"_

_"Clara," she took Amy's hand. "Clara Oswald."_

_"Well, nice to meet you Clara Oswald. Do you want to go get coffee for the first date?" Clara nodded and tried to scramble off the chair that the scot was gently swaying. When she saw the brunette look behind her she smirked as she got up suddenly, earning a squeak from her. Which made the taller girl laugh and grip onto her. "It's okay Clara, I've got you."_

* * *

 

"Amy..." Nate muttered in their sleep. "Cl-"

"Nate!" The English teacher called out making the student jump awake. They looked around hazily, down at their school uniform confused, and then turned to the teacher. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh uh..." They stared at her for a bit trying to form a sentence. "Y-Yeah... Sorry Cla- Miss, I must've f-fallen asleep..." 

"Yes, you did," she smiled. "Rather loudly at that. Stay behind after class, will you?" 

"Yeah, sure thing." Nate huffed and laid their head on the desk, and then mumbled, "Why am I here? How is she my teacher?" 

They were disturbed from their spoken thoughts when a student next to them jabbed them with a pen. "Who's Amy?" 

"What Ashley?" The red-haired student whispered as they turned to the blonde girl.  

"You muttered Amy in your sleep," Ashley told.  

"Did I?" 

"Nate, Ashley, can you two please concentrate?" The short teacher interrupted. They both nodded and stared at her in response. "As I was saying, there is homework due in on Monday, and I expect you to have it done. If you have any trouble on it can you please talk to me before my class on Monday." 

A few minutes passed and the bell went for the end of the day. Everyone scrambled up and ran out of class before the teacher could properly dismiss them. Well, everybody except Nate, who sat at their desk awaiting their teacher's attention, and possible lecture about sleeping in class. The brunette grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the student's desk.  

"Is my class that boring?" She asked with a small smile.  

"No, it's not I-I swear... I just didn't get enough sleep last night," they lied.  

"Is everything alright at home?" 

'Home? Do I have one now?' Nate thought as they tried to come up with an answer. "Y-Yeah." 

"You muttered Amy in your sleep, and were about to mutter another name. Do you know who that was?" 

Nate blushed as they realised they were going to say the teacher's first name. "Oh uh... I-I don't remember Cl-Miss. Oswald..." 

"Why do you keep doing that all of a sudden?" She titled her head to the side. "You keep almost saying my first name." 

"Uh... I just uh... Keep forgetting to call you Miss. Oswald because your first name suits you more?" 

Clara giggled slightly, "Well, when you figure it out, come and talk to me. You are dismissed." 

"Uh yeah... Thanks..." Nate awkwardly grabbed their things and walked out into the hallway to their locker. "Wait, I have a locker? How did I know that?" They questioned as they opened it. "I wonder if I can figure out my home... Ugh, seriously life, what is going on? How did I end up here? I was at home asleep, and now I'm in class with Clara Oswald as my teacher?! How is this possible! Maybe I should ask the impossible girl... Nah, she knows me as a student... It would be weird. Her outfit isn't in any episodes, so what timeline am I in? Is she with Danny? Is she with Eleven or Twelve? How the fuck am I here?!" 

"Language Pierce," Clara laughed as she walked up to them. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Oh uh... Honestly, I'm confused..." They chuckled slightly, "I uh... um... There's too much in my head... Um... C-Can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead," she looked at the student worriedly.  

"C-Can I uh... S-Stay with y-you for the weekend?" 

"That uh rather unorthodox Nate," the brunette said. "Is there something going on at home?" 

"You tell me," they smirked. "Can I have a look at my files?" 

"I only have access to the register, you would have to see your year manager to see them." 

"Oh yeah... Fuck." 

"Language," Clara said sternly and then sighed. "You can come over mine for the night but then you are going back home, and sorting out whatever is wrong. Sound fair?" 

"Yes," Nate smiled. "Thank you, Miss. Oswald, so much." 

"It's fine. You don’t mind motorbikes, do you?" She asked as she started to walk out the door, and the student followed.  

"I love motorbikes!" They grinned, and then a sudden realisation hit them. "Ah... Um Miss. Oswald?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are we doing anything on Jane Austen next week?" 

"How did you know?" Clara grabbed the helmets, passed one to her student, and hopped on the bike.  

"Lucky guess?" Nate shrugged as they put the helmet on and jumped on the back of the motorcycle. "Uh... C-Can I hold onto your waist?" 

"Sure, just don't squeeze too hard," she laughed. When she got out of the carpark Nate clung onto her like their life depended on it, which it kind of did. "Not going too fast, am I?" 

"No, not at all," they squeaked when the driver sped up with a jolt. Once they got to Clara's apartment the teacher placed her things on the coffee table in her living room. Nate stopped in the hallway and looked around stunned.

"You okay there?" Clara asked when she saw her student. "Never been in an apartment before?" 

"Oh, uh yeah," Nate jumped and turned to her. "Just... I don't know... Your place is really nice... I guess." 

"Okay," their teacher smirked. "Do you want anything? Coffee?" 

"Blach," they stuck their tongue out childishly. "I hate coffee. So, uh, no thanks. Do you have any hot chocolate?"  

"Loads," Clara smiled and walked to her kitchen. "Come on then!" 

Nate trotted over to her and leaned on the counter awkwardly, "What have you got?" 

"White, Galaxy, Malteser, Orange, Milk, and Mint," she listed out. "Do you like any of them?"

"Galaxy?" 

"Sure," the brunette smiled as she grabbed two mugs. "Make yourself comfortable in the living room." 

"You sure? I can help..." 

"I am capable of making hot chocolate by myself," Clara laughed.  

Nate nodded, and walked to the living room. "This is surreal," they sighed as they sat down on the sofa. "What should I do?"

* * *

 

Clara picked up the mail from the floor after dropping Nate off and flicked through them. 'Rent. Magazine. Catalogue. Junk. Junk. Bank. Junk. Letter. Ju-Wait, a letter?' She thought and then read through it. 

_Dear Clara,_

_I know your secret._

_If you wish for your secret to be kept I suggest you do the following:_

  * _Meet me outside Coal Hill School at 8pm on Monday._
  * _Come alone._
  * _Put your mobile outside the front door when you get there and take 5 steps back._
  * _No weapons._
  * _No Police._
  * _Do not tell anyone of this._
  * _Do whatever I say when you get there._



_Also, if you could bring some caramel cookies? That one isn't a must have/do, so that won't matter much._

_If I suspect you do not do any of the above (i.e. come alone) your secret will be out._

_Good luck._

_-P_

"P? Who's that?" She asked herself as she panicked slightly. "Why do they want me to do that? What secret do they know?" 

Clara pondered this all weekend, and started getting nervous for the following Monday, but decided to plan her lesson. When she got to school she sat at her desk and huffed as she leaned on it shakily with her head down. "Hey Miss," Nate walked in and placed their bag on their desk, which made Clara jump. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh yeah, I just didn't expect you here so early," the teacher smiled and sat down. "Is everything okay at home now?" 

"Yes, much better," they smiled. "Thank you again for letting me stay over yours. I won't tell anyone though, in case it gets you in trouble, so don't worry." 

"I actually forgot that it could have affected my job," she said thoughtfully. "Shit." 

"Language Miss. Oswald," the red-haired student winked and smirked.  

"Yeah... Don't tell anyone about that either please." 

"Your secret is safe with me," they smiled.  

This made Clara freeze a second and look up at them. "What did you say?" 

"Your secret is safe with me," they repeated, and looked back at the brunette quizzically. "Are you sure you're okay Miss?" 

"Yes," she lied. "Just take a seat and we'll start when everybody else gets here." 

"I bet most of them will be late," Nate smiled as they took their seat, and took their notebook out. "Want in?" 

"No gambling on school grounds Miss-Mister? Uh..." Clara suddenly got apprehensive. "I'm sorry, what would you go by?" 

"Just call me Nate Miss, it's easier for all of us," they laughed slightly.  

Once all the students came to the classroom – some of them late – Clara immediately started the lesson about Macbeth. However, throughout the lesson Clara kept on thinking about that letter, and whether she should tell somebody about it. Who though? The Doctor wasn't responding to her since she told him to leave her be for the weekend, and anybody else was out of the question. She still needed to figure out who wrote it, and what this big secret was. 

* * *

It was now 8pm, and Clara decided to follow the person's demands, even with the caramel cookies. Just in case. She got her mobile out and placed it on the floor right in front of the door, and took several steps back apprehensively awaiting what was to come. The teacher looked around for any sign of a human, or non-human, shape in the darkness.  

"Well, well, well," a distorted voice came from the door, and Clara whipped her head around to the source. Nobody was there. Suddenly, a figure walked past her to the mobile and picked it up. "You followed the instructions. Good girl."  

The person wore a red hoodie, black jeans, blood red converse, and a mask over their jaw with a voice changer.

"Who are you?"  

"Aw, you even got the cookies," the person snatched the bag from the brunette and looked up with glowing green eyes. "Thanks. Let's go inside, out of the cold." 

"It's locked, and I am not breaking into my school," Clara told sternly. 

"Who said anything about breaking in?" The mysterious person asked as they got a key from their pocket. "I have a key." 

"How?" 

"Stole it." They merely shrugged and opened the door. "Come on, unless you want to freeze to death." Clara stared at them for a few moments, and then walked in. "Good." 

"So, what do you want from me? Besides cookies." 

"I want to talk to you Clara, that’s all. Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you," they chuckled as they locked the door and turned to her.  

"That would be more convincing if you didn't just lock me in here with you," she frowned. "Who are you?" 

"Aw, what would be the fun in you knowing. You're smart, figure it out." 

The person gently led Clara to the canteen and sat down. "How can you see? You brought me over here effortlessly, it's like you can see in the d..." She trailed off when she noticed the glowing eyes examining her. "Y-You're not human, are you?" 

"Well, I am... Kind of. But you're familiar with non-human beings, aren't you? Impossible girl?" 

Clara stood up quickly, "How do you know that name?" 

"It’s what the Doctor nicknamed you when you were the impossible girl. Oh, I wanted to ask you about Mr. Pink. Dead I assume?" 

"Shut up." 

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve," the person looked up at her. "Please sit-down Clara, I just needed to figure out which time I'm at. I will explain everything." 

Clara slowly sat back down. "How do you know about the Doctor and I?" 

"Hmm. Well, to start with I am from a different universe where all your adventures are... Watchable." 

"So, you know everything..." 

"Yes, I know your past and future. The Doctor's too." 

"What do you want then?" 

"Whoa, you're taking this better than I thought. Then again, you have travelled with the Doctor, so I guess it isn't that much of a shock. And to answer your question, I want answers, and to travel with you."  

"Answers?" Clara looked up at them confused. "About what?" 

"How I came in this universe. Do you want to know the first thing I saw when I appeared here?" They leaned closer to the brunette. 

"What?" 

"You," they chuckled when they saw her shocked facial expression. "Waking me up from a dream just as I was about to say your name. But you knew that already, didn't you?" 

"N-Nate?" Clara shakily breathed out. 

"The one and only," Nate removed the hood and mask from their face, and grinned. "Sorry if I scared you, I was trying to make you believe I was dangerous enough for you to follow me here." 

"How did you...?" 

"I stole the key earlier today, planted the note in your mail just before I left, and found some money to get the mask, and new clothes. The distortion is all me, and the glowing eyes. Although, I'm not sure how or why I do that." 

"Why are we here?" 

"I want to talk to the Doctor," they smiled. The mobile in their pocket vibrated, and they looked at the caller ID before answering in their distorted voice. "Speak of the devil. Hello?" 

"Hello? I'm sorry who is this?" The Doctor asked from the other side. "This is Clara Oswald's mobile yeah?" 

"Yes," Nate smirked. "Clara is here with me, she is safe... For now. Just come to this location – I'm sure you can hack the phone – and she won't come to any harm." 

"Nate!" Clara frowned. "Pass the phone here." 

"No." Before they could say anything else the Doctor hung up. "Well, that's rude. Sorry about that teach, I just want him to be here ASAP." 

"Can I have m-" Clara got cut off by the TARDIS sound coming from the hallway.  

"Oh, he's here, c'mon," they excitedly grabbed the mask and put their hood up. "Can you be in character?" 

"Be in character?" She asked as she stood up.  

"Like I've kidnapped you." Nate grabbed Clara's arm and dragged her to the TARDIS gently, and they saw the Time Lord standing in front of it.

"Clara, are you okay?" 

"Yeah," she smiled slightly. "Just talking really." 

"Let Clara go," he ordered. 

"I don't think so," Nate chuckled with their distorted voice. "Here's the thing about negotiating, there's an actual conversation involved."

"What do you want?" 

"Answers." 

"To what? And why do you have that voice changer, what are you hiding?" The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out and aimed it at the mask. 

"It's not a voice changer," Nate pulled the mask off. "I can do it all by myself. And I want answers as to how and why I'm here, and to travel with you two until I figure out how to get home." 

"Why would I let you travel with us after you kidnapped Clara?" 

Nate laughed, "Oh please, I'm not dangerous. I technically didn't kidnap Clara, I merely led her here, and she came here willingly. I'm not even holding her tightly or anything, just enough so she could walk with me and not walk into anything." They let go of Clara and grinned. "Trust me, I would never hurt her. Flirt with her maybe, but never hurt her. I bet you will need answers too Doctor." 

"Answers? For what?" The Doctor walked over to Clara and scanned her using his sonic to test for any cloning.  

"How I know so much about you two? I can even save you... Well, I hope to I guess... Or at least make sure nothing seriously bad happens, like getting exterminated by the Daleks?" 

"What do you know?" 

"See, answers," they chuckled. "Please can I come with you?" 

"They want to get home," Clara told him.  

"They?" He asked and looked around with his sonic pointed in every direction. "Where are they?" 

"No Doctor, it's just Nate. She goes by they, and her – they're name," Clara tried to explain. "There's nobody else." 

"Oh, okay," the Doctor looked over at Nate. "Trial run, one week to figure out where or when you came from." 

"Thank you so much!" Nate dropped their distorted voice, grinned, and hugged him.  

"No, no hugging I'm against the hugging!" 

Clara laughed at them and carefully found her way to the TARDIS. "Where are we going then?" 

The student let go of the Doctor and skipped over to the time machine, "Or when?" 

"Oh right," the Time Lord groaned. "Ladies choice." 

Nate looked at Clara with a smirk, "Your choice, my dear." They laughed slightly as they walked into the TARDIS. 

"Do you really trust them?" The Doctor whispered to his companion before stepping in. 

"I do." She smiled and then muttered, "maybe..." 


	2. You Blow My Mind

After an adventure to a dying planet the Doctor let Nate stay with him in the TARDIS because they declared they didn't have a home to go to, and they can't stay with Clara all the time. They also saved Clara from being eaten by parasites, so they were in the time traveller's good books. The Doctor dropped Clara back home, and decided to go to a battle arena. 

"Ooh, so you're going to shred it on your axe?" Nate giggled.

"How d- You know the future..." He rolled his eyes. "You can either go to Clara or come with me, and stay in the TARDIS. Which is it?" 

"Hmm. If I can have a vortex manipulator I will join you," they twirled around the console. "If not, I will go with Clara."

"Why do you need one?"

"Spoilers," the student smirked.

"I don't have one. So, go with Clara." He pulled down a leaver and the TARDIS started to move.

"Okay," Nate grinned. "I'll be able to hear about Jane Austen then."

The TARDIS materialised in the storage cupboard and Nate grabbed their school uniform before exiting the machine. They looked in the hall subtly before opening the door and walking out to Clara's class. 

"Nate, glad you could join us," she smiled as they walked in.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," they smiled as they sat down at their desk. "Traffic was terrible. And I have a note."

"Pass it here then," Clara walked over, grabbed the note, and almost opened it before she read ' _do not open until planes_ '. She just shrugged and put it in her pocket as she walked to her desk, but she saw Ryan chewing gum, and grabbed the bin. "Ryan, bin."

He spat it out, "Will I get it back after school?"

Everyone made a grossed-out sound, whereas Clara looked in the bin in disgust and back up at her student. "How will you know which ones yours?" Ryan shrugged as he looked down at the bin, and everyone laughed. She swung the bin to her other hand, "fine then."

"Here we go," Nate muttered as they smirked.

"Right, now, where was I?" Clara asked as she put the bin back to the wall near the window. "Jane Austen. Amazing writer, brilliant comic observer, and strictly among ourselves, a phenomenal kisser..."Â 

Nate smirked as they watched their teacher stare out the window, and got their phone out discreetly. "Miss. Oswald?"

"Miss?" Alison asked. "Miss?"

"Miss?" Ryan asked as Clara continued to stare outside. She suddenly walked over to her desk to grab a marker.

"Is she okay?" Ashley asked Nate is a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I think so," Nate followed her gaze to Clara, who drew a circle on the window.

"Everybody turn on their phones," she said as she turned back to the class. The whole class did as they were told as they muttered in confusion. Clara opened the window and stuck her head out, "news websites and Twitter."

"Twitter?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

Clara turned to him and closed the window. "Hashtag, the planes have stopped." 

As everyone was staring at their phones Nate walked up to Clara, "When you make the excuse can you mention that I have to go with you?" 

"Oh yeah sure, but what exactly are y-," she got cut off by Mr. Dunlop walking in the room.

"Miss. Oswald, a call at the office."

"Yes, that would probably be UNIT," Clara said as she grabbed her jacket and everybody looked up at her.

"They're telling me you're needed. They were going to put me through to the Prime Minister," he told with a shocked expression.Â 

Clara walked over to him and dragged Nate by their sleeve, "Mister Dunlop, sorry. We have to take the rest of the day off owing to a, erm, personal crisis." She smiled and ran off with Nate out of the school.

"Check the note. Oh! Answer your mobile," Nate told as they ran behind her. 

"What are you ta..." The teacher paused as her mobile started to ring. She glared at her student and answered it. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, I'm coming. No, don't send a helicopter. Think it through. Oh, and I'm bringing someone, they can be trusted."

When she hung up and grabbed her helmets Nate spoke up with a smirk, "I can be trusted now, can I?"

"Well, you did save me from dying by weird alien parasites'," Clara said as she put her helmet on. "So yeah, to me at least."

"True," they put their helmet on and hopped on the bike behind her teacher. "Note."

"Oh yeah," she quickly grabbed the crumpled up note from her pocket. "This is what I said about Jane Austen... That was in your universe?"

"Yup," Nate grinned. "Okay, we can go now." 

The teacher sighed, started up her bike, and drove out of the carpark. When they got to UNIT they heard Kate on the phone, "Tell the President I'll call him back." She turned to Clara, "he's not answering his phone. Have you tried?"

"We don't know enough yet. He doesn't appreciate gossip," Clara walked towards the board.

"Gossip?" Kate repeated.

"How many planes?" Nate smirked when they saw their teacher look at them with a 'I was gonna say that' look.

"Who is she?" Jac asked.

"They," Clara corrected before the student could. "Nate, Jac and Kate. Kate and Jac, Nate is my student but they're uh... From an alternate universe."

"Okay," Jac smiled at Nate and then turned back to the board showing all the planes suspended in the air. "About 4,165 aircraft currently airborne."

"That's a lot of passengers," Kate said as she studies the transparent board next to the brunette.

"That's a lot of fuel," Clara remarked.

"Oh, dear God. Yes, it is."

"Okay, so, what could you do with 4,000 flying bombs?"

"Ah, well, 439 nuclear power stations currently active," Jac searched.

"What else?" Kate asked.

"I dunno. Er, fault lines. Earthquake, a tsunami?" Clara questioned.

"I was going to say that," Nate smirked. "But I like the way you said it."

"You creep me out sometimes," she looked over at her student.

"Aw c'mon, you know you love me," they grinned childishly and swayed. "Take that how you like."

"So, this is an attack?" Kate asked as she eyed Nate suspiciously.

"What kind of an attack advertises? Why show somebody what you can do? Why not just do it? What's actually happened to the planes? What are the pilots saying?" Clara asked as she turned her back to the board and looked at Jac.

"We â€“ We can't contact them," Kate answered.

"The planes haven't stopped. They're actually frozen. Like, frozen in time," Jac smiled as she realised something. "Pardon my sci-fi, but this is beyond any human technology."

"Okay," Kate looked at the companion. "So, we need the Doctor."

"Kate, we can't just phone the Doctor and bleat, he'll go Scottish," Clara told, and paused when Nate stifled a laugh and waved their hand for her to carry on. "Come on. What have we got? What do we know? It's not an attack, it's not an invasion, because, well, that doesn't come with a fair warning. So, somebody needs our attention. Somebody who needs to put a gun to our heads to make us listen. Oh." 

"Oh?" Kate asked.

"We've got a message. The Doctor channel," Mike said as he turned to them.

"Sorry, what?" Clara asked with a small amused smile.

"The Doctor channel dummy," Nate teased.

"He never uses it. I doubt he remembers it even exists," Kate said as she walked over to the computer Mike was at.

Nate and Clara followed her, "Then who is it?"

"Decrypting. We're getting text through, I think," Mike typed on the keyboard.

"Texting?" Clara and Nate asked in unison.

"Definitely not the Doctor," the student smirked.

Big block text showed on the screen revealing the words; _You so fine_. Nate looked over everyone to see their reactions, but mainly focused on Clara.

"Have you got anymore?" Kate asked.

"Coming."

 _You blow my mind_ came on the screen next, and then an actual sentence. _Y_ _ou blow my mind. Hey Missy, you so fine, you so fine, you blow my mind! Hey._ Clara looked shocked and annoyed at the screen, which Nate just laughed at and looked at the flashing text, _Missy!!!_ On the screen.

"You have to admit, that is clever," Nate nudged Clara who didn't seem amused by their remark.

The Mistress of chaos herself appeared on the screen a moment later. "Today I shall be talking to you out of," suddenly her image became 3D and her face leapt of the screen. "The square window!"

Kate jumped back startled, "What the hell was that? How did she do that?"

Jac leaned down to the computer, "Dunno. Some sort of psychic projection, or something."

"Oh great, thanks."

"Okay, cutting to the chase. Not dead, back, big surprise, never mind," Missy said from the monitor. "I'm in a lovely little square in one of your, oh, I don't know, hot countries. There's a light breeze coming from the east, this coffee is a buzz-monster in my brain, and I'm going to need eight snipers."

"Eight what?" Kate asked as she tried to comprehend what was happening, which Nate found amusing.

"Three for each heart, and two for my brain stem," she explained. "You'll have to switch me off fast, before I can regenerate. How fast can you get here? Ooo, I'll need to arrange you a flight corridor."

"Why do you need snipers?"

Nate rolled their eyes at Kate and looked over at Clara, "Can I come?"

"What?"

"Because it's the only way she'll feel safe enough to talk to me. Shall we say four o'clock?" Missy pressed buttons on her controller and the screen went black.

"Can I go? Please!" Nate begged.

"Since you know what happens - I hope - sure."

"Sh- They know what's going to happen?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I do, but I can't interfere too much in case it affects my universe," the red-haired student rolled her eyes.

"Let's go then," Clara sighed as she walked out.

* * *

 

"Go on then," Missy gestured to them both to sit down. When Clara sat down opposite the Time Lady, whereas Nate sat next to her and put their feet on the table, which Missy just rolled her eyes at before turning to Clara. "How's your boyfriend? Still tremendously dead I expect."

"Still dead yeah," Clara answered. "How come you're still alive?"

"Death is for other people dear," she replied, which the student mouthed along to. "Would you like to sit in the shade? I know how you humans burn." A plane was brought over their heads as shade. "Better? I expect you've tried to contact him by now. Well, you should know, I can't find him either. No one can."

"That happens, now and then."

"Not like this," Missy put a bronze disk on the table. "It's a confession dial."

"A what?" Clara asked as she looked at it curiously.

"In your terms, a will. The Last Will and Testament of the Time Lord known as the Doctor, to be delivered, according to ancient tradition, to his closest friend, on the eve of his final day." The shorter brunette reached for it, but got an electric shock and pulled her hand back. This clearly annoyed Missy. "Ah, ah! What are you doing?"

"You said. I thought," she stammered. Nate chuckled at her but kept their mouth shut.

"No, no, no, no, no. It was delivered to me."

"You?"

"Well of course it was sent to me. What have you got to do with it? I'm his friend. You're just..." Missy trailed off. 

"I'm just what?" Clara asked.

Missy leant back in her seat and looked around, "You see that couple over there?" Everyone turned to an elderly couple with a small white dog walking past. "You're the puppy."

"Haha, oh that simple line does so much where I come from," Nate laughed.

"What?" Missy asked.

"Ignore Nate," Clara said. "Since when do you care about the Doctor?"

"Since always. Since the Cloister Wars. Since the night he stole the moon and the President's wife. Since he was a little girl. One of those was a lie, can you guess which one?" 

"I'm going to go for the moon and President's wife," Nate smirked.

"He's not your friend, you keep trying to kill him," Clara stated, ignoring her student. 

"He keeps trying to kill me," Missy remarked. "It's sort of our texting. We've been at it for ages."

"Hmm," Clara smirked. "Must be love."

Nate laughed and looked over at the Time Lady for a response, to see her face contorted in disgust. "Oh, don't be disgusting. We're Time Lords, not animals. Try, nano-brain, to rise above the reproductive frenzy of your noisy little food chain, and contemplate friendship. A friendship older than your civilisation, and infinitely more complex." 

"So, the Doctor is your bezzy mate and I'm supposed to believe that you've turned good?"

"Here we go," Nate muttered as they looked around.

"Good?" Missy grabbed her controller and disintegrated a secret service man.

"Man down!" A soldier called. Clara got up from her seat to where the man stood, and turned around to Missy. 

"By the ring on his finger, he was married, and I, I think I detected some baby leakage on his jacket, so he had a family. No, I've not turned good." Another man was disintegrated, and Clara twirled around. "Ooh, wow, I'm on a roll. Thanks for bringing spares."

"Stop it!" Clara shouted. "Just stop it, don't shoot anybody else!"

Missy ignored her pleas, "Oi, you, sweaty one, on your knees. Let's have a goodbye selfie for your kids!"

"Missy, nobody else!"

"Say something nice," Missy ordered.

"No."

"I'll kill everyone in this square." 

"Start with me," Clara walked towards her. "Then what, hey? You came here for my help." 

"Yeah, it really isn't going well," Nate snickered.

"Because the Doctor is in danger," Missy leaned towards the companion and ignored the student, who was slightly enjoying this.

"Make me believe you." 

"How?" 

"Release the planes," Nate groaned. 

"The planes are keeping me alive. I mean there's..." Missy counted out loud as she looked at all the snipers on the roofs. "...Eight naughty little snipers ready to kill me."

"Yeah, on my command," Clara raised her arm. "Your best friend is in danger. Show me you care, make me believe."

The Time Lady rolled her eyes and used her controller to release them. "It's only a basic Time Stop. Parlour trick. Couldn't have done anything with them anyway." 

Clara sighed and lowered her hand, and nodded towards the confession dial, "What does it say?"

"What does what say?"

"His confession." 

"It will only open when he's dead," she stated.

"Then it won't open, will it?" The teacher sat down.

"Question. If the Doctor has one last night to live, if he's certain he's facing the end of his life, where, in all of space and time, would he go?"

"Here."

An agent brought over a laptop to the table, and Missy walked over to Clara. "Well, yes, Earth obviously! But where? When?"

"Time Lords are supposed to die..." Nate sighed and looked to the Time Lady for the answer.

"Meditation. Repentance, and acceptance," Missy answered. "Contemplation of the absolute."

"Great, thanks," Clara typed on the keyboard. "Change the algorithm. Eliminate the crisis points. Where is the Doctor making the most noise, but there isn't any crisis?" 

Nate jumped up and stood up behind Missy, "Can I have a vortex manipulator too?"

Missy rolled her eyes and gave Nate one, "It's a good thing I brought a spare."

"Spare what?" Clara asked as she looked up at the two. 

"Nothing," they both said in unison. 

"So, what are we looking for?" Nate asked as they spun to the other side of Clara.

She sighed, "We're looking for a party..." Most of the blue dots on the map disappeared, besides one. "There he is. 'Do not go gentle into that good night.'" 

"You go girl!" Missy leaned over, attached a manipulator to the companion's wrist, and they all vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter takes place from when they find out it's Skaro.


	3. Dark Star Alloy

"What's Skaro?" Clara asked as she stepped back to Missy. Nate saw the Dalek approaching, and ran for cover behind a rock.  

"It's the planet of the Daleks," Missy answered. 

"Correct." 

The duo turned to find a blue and white Dalek coming towards them. When they walked to where they were ordered Clara turned around to find Nate, and saw them behind a rock with their finger on their lips.  

"What now?" Nate sighed to themselves. "Just wait I suppose, and not get caught." 

* * *

After a while of drawing in the sand with a stick Missy appeared next to them. "Oh, hey there." 

"Why did you hide?" 

"You better get your vortex manipulator working before Clara gets exterminated," Nate stated as they handed the stick to the Time Lady.  

"What's this for?" 

"Sharpen it," they stood up and used their distorted voice. "In case we need to hunt." 

"So, I take it you're not human miss..." Missy typed in co-ordinates on her vortex manipulator. 

"No 'miss', just call me Nate." 

"Okay Nate," she said as Clara appeared next to them, but she was unconscious. "Hmm, well she's alive." 

"Yes, she is. It may be her human body that failed her," Nate checked their teachers pulse just to make sure, and then turned to Missy. "What are you thinking right now?" 

"I'm thinking of stringing her up, hanging her upside down, and... Sharpen a stick!" Missy said as she waved the stick around and found rope behind the rock.  

"In case there's nothing to hunt?"  

"Exactly," the Time Lady smirked and winked at the student. "Care to help?" 

"Sure," they shrugged as they aided her to hang Clara upside down. "Was I right?" 

"What?" Missy sat down on a smaller rock and started to sharpen the stick. 

"Which one was the lie," the red-haired student said. "Was I right?" 

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Before Nate could pry any further Clara started to wake up. "Consider the Doctor. The Doctor, trapped. The Doctor, alone. You all right there, dear?" 

"Where are we? How did we?" Clara stammered. 

"Shh, now. Mummy's talking. Okay, I'm going to tell you a story of the Doctor. It's classic. On the run, no Tardis. No friends, no help. In other words, the Doctor, happy. It was a long time ago," Missy continued to sharpen her stick. "Doesn't matter which face he was wearing, they're all the Doctor to me. So, let's give it to the eyebrows." 

"But the Daleks..." 

"Yes, I'm coming to that." 

"Shouldn't we be, um? I don't want to say dead," Clara said uneasily as she spun around trying to look at Missy, and Nate sitting next to her.  

"Hush! He's travelling by teleporter. Unfortunately, his teleporter is out of power. Also, unfortunate, he's being stalked by, oh, say about fifty android assassins? I may be rounding up," Missy continued and checked how sharp the stick was by poking it. "Ow. Fifty invisible, indestructible android assassins, all exclusively programmed to kill him." 

"Why are you sharpening that stick?" 

"Well, I've no idea how long we're going to be stuck out here," Missy turned to Nate.  

"We might have to go hunting," they smirked. 

"So why am I tied up?" 

"In case there's nothing to hunt," Missy winked, and Nate chuckled slightly. "The Doctor, then. Surrounded. Outnumbered. Outgunned. And freeze. Nanoseconds to live. Four, I'd say, being generous. Now, my question is this. How did he survive?" She walked over and prodded Clara with the stick, who gasped slightly as she turned her head forward to think.  

"Oh, come on, Clara! You know him. Consider the Doctor," Nate stood up and walked towards her with their distorted voice.  

Clara thought about it for a moment, "Where did he get that teleport thingy?" 

"Oh, good, good. He stole one from an android," Missy said. 

"So, I'm guessing he uses the same energy as the android weapons, right?" 

"Excellent! Not seeing you as sandwiches now." 

"Okay, then. He uses the energy wave from the android weapons to recharge the teleport bracelet and at the exact moment he's supposed to disintegrate," Clara thought out loud. "He actually teleports. Hang on, that's how you did it. That's how we escaped the Daleks" 

"I modified the same principle for our vortex manipulators, yes. Blew them off, I'm afraid. But the Doctor, he, he improvised it. He must have got through several thousand calculations in the time it takes to fire up a disintegrator. Seriously, what a swot!" 

"He really is," Nate smirked as they kneeled down to Clara. "So, the androids..." 

"Think he's dead and the Doctor escapes," Clara finished and looked up at Missy.  

"No, he's the Doctor," she sighed and walked over to the smaller rock where the rope is. "He fell into a nest of vampire monkeys." 

"But that's a story for another day!" Nate smiled and stood up as Clara suddenly fell to the floor, and untangled herself from the rope. "You okay there?" 

"Why does the Doctor always survive?" Missy asked.  

"Because he's clever," Clara sat up and held her hand out for Nate to grab. They smiled and helped her up.  

"Yes, but there's lots of clever dead people. I love killing clever clogs, they make the best faces." 

"They really do," Nate laughed, dropping their distorted voice. 

"Because he always assumes he's going to win. He always knows there's a way to survive. He just has to go and find it." She answered as she pointed past Missy.  

"Yes, except this time, he made a will and threw himself a goodbye party. Now, if the Doctor assumes he's going to die, what happens then?" The Time Lady asked as she waved her stick around slightly.  

"We do." All of them looked towards the Dalek buildings.  

"He's trapped at the heart of the Dalek empire. He's a prisoner of the creatures who hate him most in the universe. Between us and him is everything the deadliest race in all of history can throw at us. We, on the other hand," Missy said as she lifted her hand up and looked at her sharpened stick. "Have a pointy stick. How do we start?" 

Clara looked down at the stick, and back up at Missy. "We assume we're gonna win." 

"Pity," Missy started. "I was actually quite peckish!"  

Clara looked at Nate, who laughed at the Time Lady slightly as she walked away from them. "Come on," Nate said as they caught up with her.  

"Can I have a stick too?" The companion asked, and Nate just laughed at her.  

"Make your own stick," Missy replied.  

"It was my stick guys," the student smiled.  

"Yours?" Clara asked. "Oh yeah... You weren't with us." 

"Aw, did the upside down-ness mess with your head?" They asked childishly. 

"Shut up," she giggled slightly. 

"If you two could stop flirting," Missy groaned. "We could get to the Doctor quicker." 

"Flirting?" Both of them asked in unison. 

"Yes," Missy stopped and saw more Daleks in the sky around the empire.  

"Exterminate," Nate whispered as they heard the Daleks repeat that in the distance. 

"What's happening?" Clara asked.  

"What do you think?" Missy asked. 

"He's in the middle of all that?" 

Missy looked around and saw a small cave entrance, "Ah! That’s what we need." 

Nate and Clara looked over and saw her walk towards it. The student decided to follow her, whereas Clara stared at the Dalek city. When Nate noticed she wasn't with them they turned back to see her standing there, and walked up behind her. "Come on, we need to save him." 

"Yeah," Clara smiled as she turned around and followed Nate to where Missy was. When they got there, they saw Missy looking down a hole. "Daleks have sewers?" 

"With one significant difference." 

"Being?" Nate asked.  

"They're ever so slightly alive," Missy looked at them.  

"They're what?" Clara asked in shock. 

Missy just ignored her and looked back down the hole, "How much of a drop would you say that is? Can you see the bottom?" 

"Too dark. Er, we could chuck a stone down, or something," Clara replied as she leaned over to see if there was any indication of ground. 

"Oh yeah, good idea," Missy said as she pushed Clara down, who screamed as she fell. When the loud thud was heard Nate looked over at Missy with a smirk, whereas Missy stepped closer to them. "You knew I was going to do that?" 

"Yes." 

"Why didn't you stop me?" 

"I can't interfere that much," they replied. "And I know she doesn't die, so there was no real danger. Well, maybe a bruise or something. The real question is, how do we get down there?" 

"I could always push you," she smirked.  

"Twenty feet yeah?" 

"Yes, rounding up." 

"I can jump down there easy," Nate looked over at Missy with their eyes glowing green. "And land without breaking my legs. How are you going to get down?" 

"I'll think of something child," she frowned and stepped away from the student.  

"Fine," Nate jumped down and landed right next to Clara's unconscious body. They smiled, kneeled down, and gently stroked her hair. "Hey there." 

"Isn't that creepy?" Missy asked.  

Nate jumped up and turned to her, "How did you get here?" 

"That's for me to know, dear," she paused as she noticed the teacher starting to wake up. "Hello!" 

"You're okay yeah?" Nate asked as they looked down at her.  

Clara quickly grabbed the pointed stick from the ground and pointed it at Missy. "Oh, poppet. Do you really think you could?" 

"First chance I get." 

"You won't survive down here on your own," the Time Lady looked at both of them.  

"You won't survive turning your back." 

"Ooo. How exciting," Missy turned around. Clara adjusted the stick in her hand and stepped forward hesitantly. "God, you're dull," She moaned as she twirled around and grabbed the stick, pointing it at Clara. "In future, if you're going to take my stick, do me the courtesy of actually killing me. Team work is all about respect." 

"We're not a team," Clara said.  

"Of course, we are. Every miner needs a canary," Missy told. Clara looked at her with a questioning look, whereas Nate smirked. "Now, hush, look around. Bit of a mess, isn't it?" 

"You said it was a sewer," Clara said as she looked around.  

"Daleks don't generate much in the way of waste," she said as she lightly prodded a part of the brown wall.  

"So, what is it all, then?" 

"Decaying Daleks. Daleks can't die. Genetically hard-wired to keep on living, whatever happens. Well, but they still age, poor loves. Over time, the body breaks down, rots, liquefies. Interestingly, the Dalek word for sewer is the same as their word," she wacked the wall with the stick, and all of the gooey substance made screeching noises. "For graveyard."

Clara and Nate stepped away from the walls, "Ugh, can you make it stop?" Nate asked as they covered their ears. "It's too loud." 

"No," Missy said she started to walk away. "Come on then." 

After a while of walking through the sticky sewer they heard the Doctor's voice from above. They all stopped under an arch. "I want Clara Oswald, safe, alive, and returned to me immediately. You bring her back. You do that. You do that now. Unharmed. Unhurt. Alive." 

"Your associate," Dalek Supreme started.  

"I saw what happened. I was there. And I'm hoping, for all of our sakes, that it was a trick." 

"It was not a deception," Dalek Supreme replied.  

"Because if Clara Oswald is really dead, then you'd better be very, very careful how you tell me." 

"Listen to that," Missy said as she looked down to Clara. "The Doctor without hope." 

"Who's going to tell me?" They heard the Doctor speak. "Who's going to go first?" 

"Nobody is safe now," Missy said still looking at Clara, who stared up at the ceiling.  

"All the power Davros had is mine," the Doctor said.  

"Yup," Nate sighed. "He's in the chair." 

"The what?" Clara asked. 

"He's in Davros' chair," they merely said. "And with a Dalek weapon." 

"Everything he had, I have," he continued. "Who's going to tell me that Clara Oswald is really dead?" 

"He'll burn everything, us too," Missy said as she looked up.  

"Well, that's the broadcast gone. There's probably snakes in his chair," Nate sighed when they heard a click and nothing more in the Doctor's and the Dalek's conversation.  

"Snakes?" Clara asked.  

"That snake pit in a dress," Missy groaned as she walked forward, but halted when she saw a circler object in the wall.  

"So, where are we-" Nate started but stopped when they saw a door split in two.  

"What is that? A lift?" Clara asked when she saw it too, and looked at the Time Lady.  

"What? Never mind the lift. See that thing on the wall?" 

"What about it?" 

"Take a look." 

"What is it?" Clara asked, and Nate took a step away from her.  

"Closer," Missy told.  

The teacher then huffed and walked in front of it, "What am I even looking for?" 

"Nothing," Missy stated. "I'm giving it a good look at you." 

Before Clara could question a blue dot appeared in the centre of the glass circle, and a loud Dalek sound rang throughout the sewer. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" 

Clara jumped back, and ducked below the camera against the wall. "Why the hell did you do that?" 

"Ever ring a doorbell and run away?" Missy asked as she handcuffed Clara to the camera.  

"Yes! I have!" Nate shouted from a wall, and then disappeared behind it.  

"Not this time," Missy walked to the open space.  

"Dalek to lower level thirteen," a Dalek said.  

Clara moved her wrist to try to get out of the handcuffs frantically, "What the hell did you do that for?" 

"We need to trap and kill a Dalek. You're the bait, I'm the hook," Missy said as she took her brooch off. "Dark star alloy. Goes through armour plating like a knife through people." 

Clara continued to struggle, "Missy. Missy! Missy, uncuff me now!" 

"It's pretty, though, isn't it?" She ignored her cries and showed her the brooch. "Got it in the olden days on Gallifrey. The Doctor gave it to me when my daughter..." Missy stopped talking when she heard the lift come down to their level, "Keep it talking. We need to draw it out of the lift." 

"You can't kill a Dalek with a brooch!" 

"Yes, you can. Yes, you can," the Time Lady reassured as she hid near the lift.  

"Humanoid detected. Remain still. Do not move. Scan in progress. Humanoid unauthorised in restricted area," the copper Dalek said as it approached Clara. "Sterilisation proceeding." 

"Hey, you! Guess what?" Missy came out of hiding and punctured the Dalek, steam coming out of it. "I just put a hole in you. And another, and another. And another!"  

"What are you doing?" Clara asked. 

"Murdering a Dalek. I'm a Time Lady, it's our golf." 

"Damage levels insignificant," the Dalek remarked.  

"Oh, really? I think you're forgetting you're surrounded by a bunch of very old, very angry Daleks," Missy said as the decaying Daleks screeched. "You just got yourself a puncture in a bad neighbourhood. Meet the locals? All blind and squelchy and out of their tiny minds, but they can still smell! Nobody hates like a Dalek. Here they come! I think they want to steal your motor."

"Emergency! Emergency! My vision is impaired!" The Dalek frantically moved around as brown liquid dripped from the casing. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" 

Missy ran up to Clara, "These young folks today are so tetchy!" She uncuffed her and pushed her to the wall near the lift.  

"Emergency! Emergency!" 

"Wheee!" Missy squealed as she pinned Clara to a wall, and the Dalek exploded.    

"That was awesome!" Nate laughed as they skipped over to the Dalek. "Gooey though." 

"Slimy..." Clara looked down at the brown substance in disgust. "Missy, what was that for?" 

"Like I said, it's our golf," she merely shrugged. 

"No, not the killing!" 

"I think the steamy h- mad teacher is talking about the pinning against the wall?" Nate grinned. "Sorry, I may be hyper... This is the wrong time, wrong place or whatever, but yeah..." 

Missy ignored the student, and their irresponsible behaviour, to scoop out the dead Dalek until there were no remains in the casing. She looked over at the short brunette, "Get in." 

"What?" Clara looked at her startled, and a little bit confused. "How?" 

"You press a button or something to open the Dalek up?" Nate asked as they turned to the Time Lady. 

"Yes." 

"Why can't you or Nate go in the Dalek?" 

"We're not human," the student stated. "And I can hide, since I know where the Dalek's are going to be." 

Clara reluctantly agreed with a childlike huff, and Missy opened it up. “How do I get it to move? Are there pedals?” 

“Telepathic controls,” the Time Lady kneeled down and grabbed two black wires. “Open wide.” 

She opened her mouth, which earned a chuckle from her student, and an eye roll from the Time Lady. 

"Your skull, teach," Nate laughed. 

Clara looked down and blushed slightly, "Ow!" 

"Shh, shh, now, don't worry. There's loads of nano-tech repairing any damage as the feed goes in," Missy reassured.  

"What about when it come out?" Clara asked worriedly.  

The Time Lady paused a moment, "No idea, nobody knows. Anyway, to control the unit you just have to think. Novel the idea for you, but let's try it. Move forward." 

"I don't know how..." She gasped as the Dalek obeyed. 

"You see?" 

"How did I do that?" 

"Circle right," Missy ordered. 

"I can't," she circled right.  

"Circle left," the Time Lady smiled when her puppy did so. "There you go, alright, this won't hurt a bit." 

Clara suddenly started to panic as she saw the case closing. "Hang on. No, Missy, no no no, no! Missy. Missy! No, no, no, please don't! Don't, don't please!"

  "Are you okay?" 

"Fine, I think..." Clara stopped when she heard the Dalek's voice relay what she had just said. "Okay. That's a bit weird." 

Nate and Missy laughed, "Just a bit. Okay, all right. Shh," Missy told the student before turning to the Dalek-fied Clara. "Say your name." 

"Why?" 

"Just say it," she laughed. "Just say it." 

"Dalek," the Dalek responded. 

"And this is when she freaks out," Nate muttered as they hid behind a wall.  

"Say it again," Missy told.  

"Dalek. Dalek." 

"One more time."  

"I am a Dalek! I am a Dalek! I am a Dalek! I am a Dalek!" 

The gun fired a few times, and Missy laughed. "Whoa! Just don't get emotional. Emotion fires the gun, okay?" 

"Easier said than done!" Nate called out.  

"I do not understand," the Dalek said.  

"Say I love you," the insane woman smiled. "Those exact words. Don't ask me why, just say it." 

"Exterminate." 

Missy laughed, "Say, you are different from me." 

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" 

"Say, 'Ex-ter-min-ate!" She said robotically.  

"Exterminate!" The Dalek started spinning around shooting everywhere, whilst Missy laughed and dodged the laser. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" 

"Cybermen suppress emotion, Daleks channel it through a gun. That's why they keep yelling exterminate, it's how they reload. So, let's go and kill them. Come on," Missy walked towards the elevator.  

Nate laughed when the Dalek followed, and snuck up behind it and whispered, "Like a good little pup."  They could practically hear her eyes roll as they walked into the lift. Once the lift stopped at the top they all got out,  with Missy in front to look like a prisoner. 

"Ah, here we are," Missy skipped around. After a while of looking around, Nate saw a gap that they could hide in for a bit, and slipped in before closing their eyes.  

"Clara." 

"Nate?" She asked with a gasp, and the Dalek repeated. 

"What about N-" Missy turned around. "Hang on, where are they?" 

"I'm doing this telepathy thing with you Clara, only you can hear me." 

"Halt!" A bronze Dalek appeared. "Report!" 

"I'm hiding, but I can still hear you," Nate said. "Tell him you found an intruder in the lower levels." 

"Humanoid intruder..." Clara said, and cringed when she heard the Dalek repeat it. "Found on lower levels." 

"Good," they smiled from their hiding spot. "Save the Doctor, but be safe."

* * *

 

Clara leaned on the console of the TARDIS and groaned with a hand to her forehead. "What the..." 

"You okay Clara?" Nate asked as they walked towards her cautiously.  

"Uh... Y-Yeah I th... Ugh," the brunette trembled and almost fell to the floor, if it wasn’t for her student, who caught her. "Thanks." 

"What's wrong?" They wrapped her arms around their shoulders for support. "Let's get you to bed. Doctor!" 

"What?" He asked as he poked his head from the lower levels of the console room. "Clara?" 

"She's not feeling too good, so I'm going to take her to her room." 

"Okay, sleep well you two. You surely need it." 

Nate gently lead Clara to her room and set her down on the bed, "Do you know what's wrong?" 

"No..." She groaned. "I have a splintering headache... And I keep hearing myself... But not... A-As me..." 

"So, not your thoughts then..." The student smiled quickly before bolting to the door to close it. 

"P-Please don’t leave..." Clara reached her arm out shakily. 

"Oh please, I'm not that stupid," Nate rolled their eyes and sat next to their teacher, gently grabbing her outstretched hand in the process. "When did this... Hearing things start?" 

"O-Once I got out of the Dalek, I think..."  

"Ah..." They noticed that Clara had started breathing heavily, clearly panicking. "It might be Oswin, does that sound familiar?" 

"O-Oswin... Y-Yeah... I keep seeing D-Daleks... And an explosion..." 

"Okay, you might be experiencing flashbacks... Of stuff that didn't happen to you... But, an echo of you so, y'know. Just uh... Try your best to calm down?" 

"T-Trying too!" Clara cried as she clenched her chest. "I... I need a d-distraction..." 

"Distraction, right, uh..." Nate looked around frantically, and then came to a halt as they stared at the door. They smirked, eyes glowed a luminous green, and looked at Clara.

"N-Nate?" 

"Are you scared of me, Clara?" The teen asked slyly as they used their distorted voice, and leaned closer to the panicking girl. "When I use this voice on you?" 

"O-On me... W-What are you getting at Nate?" Clara looked up at them, as she was doubled over clutching her shirt, and leaned away slightly.  

Nate quickly grabbed and kissed her. Clara's eyes widened as she tried to pull back, but her student's grip was too strong, and she ended up kissing back. This stunned them for a moment, but they leaned in closer until they were pinning her on her bed, and managed to stick their tongue into her mouth with ease. After a while Nate pulled back once they knew they both needed to breathe, and panted with a smirk as they saw a string of mixed saliva between them break. "Well," Nate breathed as they brushed the saliva from their bottom lip with their thumb. "That was quite a distraction." 

"D-Distraction?" Clara managed to calm her breathing, and looked up slightly confused, and then blush once she remembered. "Oh... Y-Yeah..." 

"You forgot?" They laughed slightly. "I didn't know I was that good." 

"N-No uh... Well, y-yeah uh.. I-I mean..." She stammered and blushed harder as they gave her a sharp look. "S-Shut up!" Clara pushed a pillow to her student's face childishly, "Y-Your eyes are glowing, s-so I t-thought..." 

"Haha," Nate pushed the pillow aside. "You thought the eyes were controlling me?" She nodded sheepishly and looked to her side. "I have to admit, I can see where you're coming from. But no, that was all me. Sorry for the scare, I needed something for you to focus on, and then the kiss was... Well, kinda an extra push, or shock for you to get distracted. Worked though, didn't it?" 

"Yes..." The brunette squeaked. "T-That was the first time... s-since..." 

Nate's eyes widened, "Oh shit, really? Sorry, I didn't know." 

"N-No, of course you didn't. How could you? It was... Uh... N-Nice..." 

"The kiss that was kinda assault yet wasn't, hopefully, too rough, or human contact that wasn't pushing or pulling you away from monsters?" 

"B-Both I guess." 

Nate stood up slowly, and looked up at the ceiling, "TARDIS, can you scan Clara please?" 

"Scan me?" Clara bolted up from her bed, "why?" 

"You got hung upside down, pushed down a 20-foot hole, and shoved inside a Dalek. You need to check for any internal bleeding or whatever. Now stand still."  She did so, and a yellow light went over her a few times. A holographic board appeared before Nate and Clara showing the results.  

"Great, no internal bleeding, just a bruise," Clara rubbed her head. "I'm tired, can you please leave?" 

Nate smirked and looked at the results, "Arousal levels are pretty high though." 

"What?!"  

"Haha, I'm just joking," they smiled and headed towards the door. "Sleep well, remember I'm just next door if the whole Oswin Dalek thing happens again." 

"Yeah, and thanks for that. Night, if it's even night time," Clara turned to her bed as Nate walked towards the console room.  

"Hey Doc!" 

"Ugh, Nate why aren't you with Clara? Is she okay now?" 

"Yup," Nate smiled and leaned against the console near the screen. "She was having this weird panic or anxiety attack over the whole Dalek Oswin thing." 

"Oswin?" 

"Oswin Oswald, the girl in the Dalek Asylum. Her echo." 

"Oh her," he looked up at the screen. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" 

"I'm not tired. I haven't been doing much recently, just hiding out, keeping Clara out of any serious trouble," they shrugged. 

"I - Missy almost killed her!" 

"I knew she wouldn't die, Doctor. Otherwise, I would have intervened instead of pretending to be on Missy's side. The most she got was a bruise, I got the TARDIS to scan her." 

"Speaking of," the Doctor pulled the screen to the student. "When you were in there her heart rate spiked up from being rapid, and then went calm. What did you do?" 

"I kissed her," Nate licked their lips slightly. "She asked for a distraction, and I distracted her. It worked – Hang on, why were you scanning her?" 

"Just her heart rate," he swung the monitor away. "In case it went too high." 

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Night Doctor," They walked down to their room without hearing a response from the Time Lord.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this photoset on Tumblr just for this chapter, since it's been so long since I updated.  
> https://natepierce18.tumblr.com/post/166612341508/adventures-in-all-of-time-and-space-photset-4


	4. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off 'Oh, hey, can we go back to that place where the people with the long necks have been celebrating New Year for two centuries? I left my sunglasses there. And most of my dignity. ' 
> 
> Tumblr Photoset: https://natepierce18.tumblr.com/post/166615833938/adventures-in-all-of-time-and-space-photoset-5

"Blaaargh!" 

"And that's why you don't drink alien alcohol, Clara," Nate rubbed her back as she threw up, but looked away from the bucket. 

"I.. Eurgh... I only had one shot, how can I be hungover this much?"  

"Yes, well, one shot in that place is equivalent to five bottles of whiskey, and three of tequila. Mira said the hangover would last for 3 days max." 

"M-Mir-argh," Clara quickly brought the bucket back to her, but slowly put it back down.  

"Mira, yes," Nate stroked her hair. "She's the one who warned me to get you... You do remember what happened yeah?" 

"Y-Yeah... I think... Ugh, it's all blurry...

* * *

"So, we have to go under cover at this weird long neck party, to find a spy?"  

"Yes Nate, that is what we're doing," the Doctor groaned as he parked the TARDIS. "We have to act like we don’t know each other, so we should all leave at different times. "Clara, your target is Mr. Ienryarch. He will most likely be with a group of people, apparently, he's at a work party here. Nate, your target is Mira Trey, she is uh... Into females of any species. And before you argue, I know you're not exactly female, but you're into females too, so I thought she would be a good target for you." 

"Hmm, but Clara's way prettier than me, why isn't she going after Mira?" 

"Clara's straight, and knows how to flirt," he earned a glare from her. "Okay, the flirting will be a last resort." 

"I hope it's the last bloody resort!" 

"Clara's not straight Doctor," Nate interrupted. "She's bisexual." 

"What?" Both the Doctor and Clara asked as they turned to the student.  

"Well... Y-You are, aren't you?" 

"Um..." 

"Wait, what's bisexual?" The clueless Time Lord asked. 

"I thought you would have known, clever clogs," they sighed. "It's when a person is interested in both genders, male and female." 

"Oh... Oh yes, that does make sense. Wait, Clara you're bisexual?" 

"Um... So, who's your target Doctor?" Clara looked at the photographs laid out on the console. 

"Ah yes," he grabbed the middle picture of a hooded man. "He goes by J, and is always hiding his face." 

"I thought he was a shapeshifter?" Nate asked.  

"Well, yes, he is. But I know at this party he will be wearing this cloak." 

"Okay," Clara started as she picked up her picture. "What are we doing with these targets?" 

"Getting any information about slavery, apparently two of them have been kidnapping other aliens to use as slaves." 

"Wait," the student grabbed their photo. "We're going after people – aliens – who kidnap people to use as slaves? And how are we safe doing this?" 

"Ah, right," the Doctor walked around to his toolbox on the chair, and got out three black cuffs. "These will tell each other if any of us is knocked out, and the location." 

"Right," Nate grabbed one and put it on. "Ooh, it glows red. What's yours Clara?" 

"It's blue," Clara looked at hers. "Why do they glow, aren't they meant to be hidden?" 

"They glow when they turn on, and when one of us is unconscious," the Doctor put his on and it glowed black. "Are we ready?" 

"Yup!" 

"Yes," the brunette tucked her picture in her leather jacket. "Who's going..." 

Before she could finish her sentence as the Time Lord bolted through the doors. Nate shrugged and leaned on a railing, "Is flirting going to be your last resort?" 

"Yes," Clara looked at them. "Hey, who told you I was bi?" 

"So, you are?" 

"Yes... But, how did you?" 

"It's not that hard to miss really, and back in my universe there's a whole thing about you being bi, there are even fan videos of it. They're pretty good, especially the one with you and you, and there's this whole thing with you and A... Spoilers..." 

"You went on a bit of a rant there," Clara smirked. "So, everybody thinks – knows that I'm bi in your universe?" 

"Well, not everyone. Whoever wants to believe in it really, like me." 

"Hmm. I better go and look for this Mr. Ienryarch. Ugh, try saying that five times fast," she giggled as she exited the time machine. 

"Be careful!" Nate called after her as they saw her leave. "Ugh... Parties are so not my thing. What about you?" They looked up at the console, and the TARDIS made a noise. "I wish I could speak to you in person. Well, I better go into this hell hole of a party." 

* * *

 "Hey, Mira right?"  

The blue alien looked up at them, "Yes? Do I know you, child?" 

"Nah, I just heard someone say your name and point in this direction," Nate smiled with their glowing eyes and distorted voice on. "Mira is such a pretty name, and you're pretty, so I thought it must be you." 

"Are you attempting to flirt with me, girl?" 

"Attempting, yes. May I sit?" Mira nodded and gestured to the seat next to her. "Yeah, I've never flirted with anyone before, so that was kinda bad..." 

"It was cute," Mira smiled at them. "What species are you? You look human, yet talk so differently." 

"How is a human supposed to talk?" 

"Like that," she gestured over to a certain brunette laughing, and telling a tall, lanky pale purple alien in a flamboyant suit, to dance with her. "Obviously she's had a shot, and she better not have another one if she knows what's good for her." 

"Why not?" Nate snapped their attention back to Mira. 

"The shots – or any alcohol here – are very strong. One shot is equivalent to five bottles of whiskey, and three of tequila, to humans anyway. They don't affect us as much. But she will be unconscious if she has another. And those guys in the suits... Well, let's just say they've been known to getting earth girls drunk and... Using them." 

"Using them?" Nate looked over at Clara worriedly, and back at their target. "Ugh, I hate people like that. She looks vulnerable... I'm sorry, I'll be right back," they stood up, and then turned back to the alien. "Do you mind if I refer to you as 'Mistress' and make up a story, so I can get her. I'll be back I swear." 

"Do you know the girl?" 

"No, not really. She just seems like she needs help, and if what you're saying is true, then I want to stop it. So, do you mind?" 

"Well, usually people call me Mistress after the fifth date, but sure, you can call me it on the first," Mira smirked and grabbed her drink. 

Nate smiled and bolted off to Clara, who was stumbling over the place, and knocking into the men with a laugh. "Hey! Giirrl," the student grinned and flopped her arms over the drunk brunette.  

"Heey," she laughed and looked up at them. "What'cha want?" 

"Welll," they slurred as they tried their best to act drunk. "Mistress over there wants you, girly, and you can't keep her waiting." 

"Oooh, yeash, we cannot," Clara turned around to face Nate. "Mistress cannot be kept waiting." 

"C'mon girls," Mr. Ienryarch approached them. "You two can surely stay with us." 

"Nuh-uh dude," Nate looked up at him. "Weee need to gets to herr... Blagh... I have a funny taste in my mouth... Gal, can you taste it for me?" 

Clara giggled and kissed her student before anybody could interject. Once again, tongues twisted together, and they didn't pull back until they were gasping for air. "Hmm. Sweeeet." 

"Oh, are you two together?" The red suited alien asked.  

"We can be," Nate smirked. "I want to be... What'cha say girl?" 

"Yersh," she smiled and leaned into them. "What's thish about Mistress?" 

"Oh yeah, Mistress needs us. C'mon," they pulled the drunk brunette over to Mira and sat down with her clutching their side. "Sorry that took so long Mira, the guys didn't want her to leave." 

"I saw you kiss," Mira merely said as she put her glass down. "You two got well acquainted?" 

"Well, I had to act drunk for her to follow," they shrugged and looked down at the drunk girl, who rested her head on their chest. "Are you sleepy girly?"  

"The drinks do have those effects on humans," the blue alien said as she looked at her. "She'll be having a hangover for three days at most. I wonder who came with her." 

"I'll look after her until she can find her way home, I've got nowhere to be," Nate stroked her hair gently. "Oh hey, what’s your name?" 

"Clara," she breathed before snuggling into her sober friend.  

"Well Clara," they smiled. "Sleep for now." 

"She is cute," Mira observed. "No wonder you kissed her." 

"She kissed me actually," the student turned to Mira. "I did kiss her back though." 

The rest of the night Nate talked to Mira, and kept an eye on the drunk sleeping girl on them. After a while the Doctor ran over.  

"There you are!" He huffed. "I told you to meet me by the bathroom ten minutes ago... What happened to her?" 

"I'm sorry sir," Nate looked up at him. "Do you know this girl, who is sleeping." 

"Yes, I do, she's my niece!" He went to grab her but the student swatted his hand away. 

"What's her name then?" 

"Clara Oswald." 

"Fine, I'll help you carry her to wherever you're going," Nate looked over to Mira. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back in a bit." 

"You're a trustworthy person, yet you don't trust men," Mira smiled. "Just my type of girl. I'll see you later." 

They smiled and carefully moved Clara to stand up, being held by them and the Doctor. "Thank you miss," he smiled at them. When they got to the TARDIS they gently set her down on the chair. "What happened to her?" 

"She took a shot," Nate groaned. "You should have warned us about the alcohol there, Doctor. I had to drag her away from these perverted men – one of whom was her target, but they got her drunk, so it didn't go too well." 

"Did you get any information on your target?" He asked. 

* * *

 "And I did," Nate smiled. "Even when your drunk ass is on me." 

"Oh god..." Clara moaned and clutched the bucket. "Thanks for rescuing me." 

"No problem," they rubbed her back. "I got some info on your target too, I suspect he is one of the ones who take slaves." 

"H-How are you so sure?" 

"He didn't want you to leave for one, and Mira told me that they use drunk girls and they're never seen again." 

"How do y - blargh! - know that Mira wasn't lying?" 

"I saw the way those men in suits looked at you, and the fact that he didn't want you to leave," they looked away from her. 

"And how were they looking at me?" Clara asked as she looked up at Nate, who just frowned.  

"It's best that you don't know..." 


	5. Dispute

"What do you think of the jacket?" Clara asked as she spun around in her dress and leather jacket. 

"What is this? A fashion show? You've worn it before, and all the other times it's looked good. Wonderful even," Nate smiled and looked towards the door. "He's talking to the TARDIS, you better check on him." 

"Come on, we're on a roll," Clara said as she opened the door to the time machine, and looked at the Doctor. "Monsters, things blowing up. Oh, hey, can we go back to that place where the people with the long necks have been celebrating New Year for two centuries? I left my sunglasses there. And most of my dignity." 

"Why have you brought us here?" The Doctor walked away.  

"Here being?" Nate stuck their head out of the door, and followed him. "I love stealing your lines." 

"Ugh, I will never get used to that," the brunette sighed as she closed the door to the TARDIS and followed them.  

"Underwater," the Time Lord replied when he stroked the damp walls. "Some sort of a base. The technology's twenty second century. Maybe military, maybe scientific." 

“Maybe both?” The student smirked and walked on. “Ah, this is under the lake!” 

“What?” Both the Doctor and Clara asked.  

“Oh... The episode name.” 

“So, you know what’s going to happen?” Clara asked. 

“Kinda, I don’t remember much of the episode, besides that this a two part storyline.” 

“Two part storyline?” The Doctor asked as he turned to them.  

“It’s when there are two episodes of the same story.” 

“Oh, hey look,” Clara ran into the canteen and saw the knife in the wall. “Food fight?” 

“To the extreme,” Nate laughed slightly and twanged the knife. “They were protecting themselves.” 

“The crew?”  

“No, the spinach,” they rolled their eyes and jumped up on the edge of a table. “Yes, the crew. Or what’s left of it.” 

"Is there a crew?" 

"Must be," he walked on. "If there's oxygen." 

"Whatever happened here," The Doctor started and dipped his finger in a plastic cup of tea. "It happened recently." 

"Seven or eight hours ago," Nate jumped on the table. "No bodies though." 

"I was going... You knew that?" 

"Yurp," they smiled. "Should we look for a crew?" 

Clara walked around the canteen and smiled, "Oh yeah, you see, this is more like it." 

Nate chuckled when she held her hand up for a high five, "I've always loved this part."  

"Oh, come on. Don't leave me hanging." 

"Yeah, come on Doctor," Nate smirked, but he just walked away. They shrugged and jumped to Clara, "I'll do it." 

"Thanks," she grinned and high fived her student. "We better go find him."  

When they found the Doctor, they saw him peering over a corner, "Look, told you. Crew." 

"Oh," Nate and Clara looked around the wall and saw two men crouching down with their backs to them.  

"Hello sailors!" The Doctor greeted as he walked towards them, followed by his companions. The two men turned around instantly and walked towards them as they incoherently muttered. One of them was a Trivolian wearing a top hat, and the other looked like a normal human, except they both had black sockets where their eyes were meant to be. "Right, I did not expect that. Hands up who expected that." 

Nate chuckled slightly and raised their hand as they looked at the travellers. "Of course," Clara sighed. "Doctor?" 

"Wait, wait," he waved his arm slightly. "I don't think they're going to hurt us, I think they're just curious." 

The Trivolian stood nose to nose with him, whereas the human one looked down to Clara. "Are you sure?" 

He shrugged, "Well, I mean, define sure." The Doctor returned his attention back to the men, "Look at you lovely chaps, what's happened to you then?" 

* * *

 

"Well, that was quite an adventure," Nate grinned as they leaned against the railing of the console room. "What'cha think guys?" 

"I wasn't a fan of the water element," Clara sighed. "I know I wanted an adventure, but I didn't want anyone to die – and you!" 

Nate flinched when the teacher dramatically pointed at them, "Yes?" 

"If you knew about the whole bootstrap paradox thing and that freaky writing, why didn’t you stop us? Or join in instead of staying with Cas and agreeing with her!" She breathed heavily and sighed.  

"Aw, did somebody not have it under control?" They grinned as they walked up to her, and talked like they were talking to a baby.  

"Shut up! The Doctor could have died!" 

"Oh please," they shrugged. "I knew he or you, for that matter, would not die! I alrea- You know what? I'll just be in my room, you love birds can talk amongst yourselves." 

"L-Lovebirds?" The Doctor finally chimed in. "We're not lovebirds." 

"Nate, get that ridiculous thought out of your head!" Clara blushed slightly. "I'm tired too, I'm gonna go to bed." 

Nate chuckled and swung against the console, lightly kissing the flat surface as they did so, and leaned up. "Night gal," they winked at the centre of the console, earning a humming noise from it. They turned to Clara with a mischievous grin. "Don't you remember that action? From when you were trapped in the TARDIS?" 

Clara looked at her slightly confused, "What? I was never trapped in the TARDIS, and I never did that action. She hates me." 

"With Ele-" Nate went wide eyed and stopped in their tracks. "Never mind." 

"Ele? What's that?" Clara asked as she briskly walked over to them. "Tell me." 

"The first Doctor you saw, in my universe he's known as Eleven," they sighed. "But I really shouldn't talk about it." 

"Why? It's in my past." 

"Then you should remember it!" Nate snapped and ran past her to their room, leaving Clara looking confused at them.  

"This is why I prefer just you," the Doctor sighed as he flicked a switch. "There's not as much hassle and you don’t spoil stuff." 

"Spoil stuff?" Clara turned to him. "They were serious?" 

"Oh uh, no matter," he straightened up and side stepped to the other side of the console. "It's been a long day, you should get to sleep like Nate." 

"Fine," she grumbled and stretched. "I'll go to sleep, but this isn't over." 

"As you wish," the Doctor grabbed the monitor, and secretly watched his companion leave. "Stupid Nate." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to do the whole two episodes, but I had no motivation to write that. So, I quickly wrote this up.  
> Basically, Nate stayed and agreed with Cas and helped Clara discover the 'if you see the message they'll kill you' thing.


	6. You Can't Get Rid Of Me

"C-Clara?" 

She stirred in her sleep, and awoke to a blurred shadow like figure standing before her. Clara jumped up with a fright, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness to see who it was. "Nate? You scared me half to death!"

"I-I had a nightmare..." They replied sleepily as they wiped their eye childishly.

"C'mere then," she sighed and shuffled down the bed. Nate smiled gratefully, and crawled into the bed.

"Thanks," they mumbled. "A-And... Sorry..."

"About what?" Clara asked as she shuffled slightly to get more comfortable.

"Earlier... I shouldn't have done any of those things. O-Or said..."

"It's fine," she smiled and wrapped an arm around her friend. "I know that you can't interfere too much in our adventures. What was your nightmare about?"

"Y-You... D-Dying... I-I had to come in here and check... It was realistic..."

"Aww," Clara smiled and clearly saw that her friend was distressed. She pulled them closer, and embraced them into a hug. "You don't have to worry about that Nate, you can't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

 

"Clara!" The Doctor burst through the door making both the student and teacher jump, and make Nate fall on the floor. "Oh... You're there..."

"What?" Nate grumbled as they sat up and leaned on the bed. 

He looked at the tired duo perplexed for a moment before awkwardly stammering out an explanation. "Y-You weren't in your room, so I thought you had wandered off somewhere... I didn't think you'd be in Clara's bed after the argument..."

Clara saw the blush creep onto his cheeks as he avoided eye contact, and realised what he thought. "Doctor no! We didn’t - Nate just had a nightmare."

"Wha..." Nate started but stopped as they looked between the bed, them, and the Doctor. They burst out laughing. "Hold on, you thought we had make up-"

"Yes, that's what he thought," the brunette cut them off and slid off her bed. 

"So... I'll be off now," the Time Lord scurried out the door. 

"I can't believe him," Clara sighed and shook her head. 

"I can," Nate grinned and stood up as they stretched. "We did have an argument so it would be understandable if he didn’t expect us to be in bed together in the morning."

"Please don't phrase it like that."

"Aww, am I so revolting Clara?" They pouted slightly before smirking at her. 

"You weren't that sarcastic last night Pierce," Clara sighed and walked to the door. "We better go to explain to him."

"You already have," they followed her to the door. "Whether or not he believes it is another thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. The next one should hopefully be longer though! And we finally see Ashildr!


End file.
